Second Nature
by Xx.SomethingWicked.xX
Summary: Older, and darker. Gwen gets hurt, and Ben and Kevin are less than impressed by it. Warning: Language


** A/N: I love Ben Ten. When I was younger I used to think I was married to him. :) Yeah I'm a weird child, so what of it? Anyway, this is a dark one shot. Gwen gets hurt, and Ben and Kevin are less then impressed about it. Enjoy and review, feedback is very welcomed. **

* * *

Gwen paused at the door-and it wasn't just the tension knotted in her muscles that caused her to freeze. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her bruised and battered body, knowing full well that under Ben's scrutiny that she wouldn't get away with it.

She turned the door and opened it, putting on a bright smile for appearances, even though every step made her want to just stop moving, and never move again.

She crept past the doorway and put one foot on the step when a voice stopped her.

"Gwen, where have you been?" Her grandfather's cheery voice vibrated through her ears. Gwen slowly turned around, gripping the rail tightly.

"Hey Max, yeah sorry just hanging out with a friend..." Gwen trailed off, noticing Max's slightly confused look.

"Are you cold? Gwen dear...it's _summer_."

She coughed.

"Yeah, well you know me...I get cold easily."

"No, you don't. That would be your cousin." Gwen scowled.

"It's a nice coat." She defended, and Max finally cracked a smile.

"I will never understand women and their fashion."

"That's okay," Gwen retorted, "you don't have to." She turned away again.

"Gwen?"

Gwen clenched her teeth.

"_What?_" she didn't mean to sound so snappy, but by the look of Max's face, she had.

"Gwen..." he paused and licked his lips. Gwen's grip tightened.

"Are you okay?"

Gwen blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I just had a fight with..." she paused as she saw Ben walk into the room, shirtless and about to put a whole sandwich down his mouth.

Gwen decided to use this as an advantage, and she started to walk up the stairs, because that's as far as she could push her body.

"Gwen come back here! And Ben, don't put that all into your mouth, you will make yourself sick!" Max scolded.

"What's wrong with Gwen?" Ben asked, and she felt his curious gaze on her.

Gwen rolled her eyes. At the age of sixteen, Ben had slightly matured and was now extremely protective of Gwen, which made it difficult for her to do anything, especially date Kevin.

"She was just about to tell us, weren't you?"

Gwen looked at them both, smiling calmly.

"Look guys I love that you look out for me, but there's some stuff I have to keep to myself. Nothing is wrong, I'm okay."

Ben stepped forward.

"Are you sure? There's something off about you." He then cracked a smile.

"Besides your face."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Just a little fight Ben, I'm a big girl-older than you. I can take care of myself." Gwen took another step.

"Who was the fight with?" She heard the angry glint in Ben's voice. Obviously he was done mocking her.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"I had a small fight with Kevin-nothing new Ben." She snapped angrily before hobbling the rest of the way upstairs.

She slunk into her room, forgetting about door and privacy, her whole focus just to get to the bed. She sunk onto it and unwrapped the coat, gripping the pillow tightly.

And then she let her tears pour out.

"That was weird." Ben turned to Max, who looked befuddled.

"Indeed...maybe you should talk to Kevin?"

"Can I..."

"No Ben, you may not transform and hurt him. You cannot even hurt him in human form."

"Dang it," Ben sighed and slunk to the kitchen before grabbing the phone.

He quickly dialed Kevin's number, knowing that Gwen wouldn't tell him anything because she was just as stubborn as he was, sometimes even worse.

"Hello?" Kevin's gruff voice vibrated through. Ben clenched his fists.

"Hello Kevin."

Kevin sighed, long and loud.

"What's got your knickers up in a bunch about me now?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Did you and Gwen have a fight?" Ben demanded.

"Smooth Ben," Max muttered. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Um what? I haven't even seen Gwen today. We were meant to hang out but she never showed? I was going to call her about it...why? What did she say?" Kevin's concerned and confused voice threw Ben, and he fearfully clutched the phone tighter.

"She came in looking a little off, and when we asked her about it, she said she had a fight with you?"

"No, we're 'peachy.' Well, as far as I'm concerned...look I'm coming over, be there soon." Before Ben could agree or disagree, he was soon listening to the dial tone. Ben cursed and hung up before running up the stairs.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Ben retorted. He turned to Max on the last step.

"Make dinner, Kevin's coming over. No wait scratch that-order take away." And then he disappeared from view.

Ben paused just before Gwen's room. Why had she lied, unless Kevin was lying? But no one could fake that genuine concern or confusion. Not even someone as skilled as Kevin.

Ben hurried back downstairs and grabbed one of Gwen's favourite drinks before hightailing it back up to her room.

"Hey Gwen I know you don't want to talk about it but-" He heard Gwen's gasp, and looked at her. Shock and horror froze him, and the glass slipped through his fingers and shattered onto the floor, just like his heart.

Gwen met his furious gaze head on, which was brave of her. She flinched backed away into the wall, throwing the coat around her to shield herself from him, and curled her knees to her chest in a protective stance.

"Gwen?" Ben's voice was deadly calm, which was a warning.

"What was that, and don't fucking bullshit with me." His whole frame was shaking in an alarming matter, and Gwen's eyes widened as she tightened her grip.

"It...it doesn't-" She began, but Ben instantly cut her off.

"If you tell me it doesn't matter then think again! You're my cousin Gwen. You're family. Now try again," he seethed. The now hidden marks kept flashing in his mind, and he could hear the echo of Gwen's cries as the pain was inflicted on to her. He clenched his fists tightly, ignoring the pain and concentrated on the anger.

When he found out who did this, then he would enjoy hearing _their _body break under his fists.

"Not only did you lie to us Gwen, but you weren't even going to tell us? And now you sit here and try to tell me it doesn't matter!"

Yeah, Ben was not impressed.

"Please, just let it go." Gwen pleaded, tears now shining in her eyes. Ben rubbed his own ones as the wetness threatened to spill over.

"Let it-? No! Absolutely not!" Ben barked. He saw Gwen's fearful posture and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

He moved over so he was directly in front of her. Bending down, he took her hand softly, linking their fingers together.

Gwen looked up at him, the tears spilling freely down her face now. Ben swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"What happened to you?"

"Please Ben, can you just let it go...bruises fade."

Ben's eyes narrowed as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"You matter Gwen. So why do you think I will accept that? You getting hurt matters a whole lot. And I'm sure Kevin will agree with me-he'll be here shortly, and I'm sure he's wondering why you used him as an excuse?" Gwen's eyes popped open wide.

"I don't want him to know."

Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah? Well, too bad!"

"Please Ben, if I tell you will you not tell him?"

Ben shook his head.

"Sorry Gwen, no can do. He's going to notice. You see when you love someone, knowing them inside and out becomes a second nature."

Gwen looked at him angrily.

"I don't have to talk! It truly doesn't matter!"

This time Ben didn't let that answer slide.

"Have you fucking seen yourself in the mirror Gwen? Have you? If not, I'm sure all those bruises and scars on your body have to fucking hurt! So don't you sit there and tell me it doesn't matter or you don't have to talk because you're fucking going to!"

Gwen closed her eyes as more tears slid down her face. Ben stood there, breathing deeply. He was too afraid to comfort her. He feared he would crush her from his anger.

"Who was it?" He asked in a calmer voice.

Gwen didn't say anything.

"Fine! We'll wait for your boyfriend to come. Unless...was it him Gwen?"

Gwen looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? No! Believe me when I say it was not Kevin."

"Believe you?" Ben shot at her.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Stop being childish, it-"

Ben froze in his spot, though his entire body did the complete opposite-his whole frame shaking now.

"Childish? Me! Please do not delude yourself into thinking you're the one who's acting mature right now, Gwen!"

"It wasn't Kevin," Gwen stated softly, eyes lowered now, "you know him. He loves me."

Ben couldn't argue there.

"So if it wasn't Kevin, who was it?" Ben demanded.

"You know what-let me see." He reached for her, and Gwen curled into herself, knees even closer to her chest.

"Get away from me!"

Ben took a deep breath then hold up his hands in surrender.

"Ben?" There was a knock on the door. Gwen looked at Ben, wide eyed, and Ben could see the insecurity and fear lurking in her usual bright and curious eyes.

It pissed him off to an unbelievable extent that some little punks had beaten that out of her.

"What?" Ben asked softly, eyes still on Gwen's face.

"Kevin is here." Ben smiled victoriously.

"Let him in." The door cracked open and Kevin walked in.

"I've got to go get the food-is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah Max," Ben told him. His eyes swiveled to Kevin, who was staring at Gwen, his head cocked and expression unreadable.

Gwen however was looking down at her bedspread.

"Yeah it's fine Max. Please get the food, we are growing strong men after all," Ben said with a wink.

Kevin snorted.

"Speak for yourself twerp."

Max nodded and closed the door, and the silence lasted until his thundering steps faded, a door slammed and the car's engine died away into the night.

And then they pounced on Gwen like an attacker pounces on their prey.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked, eyes narrowing as he studied Gwen.

When he got no answer from his girlfriend Kevin turned to Ben.

"Ben?"

Ben looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow.

"Gwen?"

Kevin threw up his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Show him Gwen." Ben ordered her gently, eyes soft but firm.

"_Show him_."

"Show me what?" Kevin half shouted, rounding on Gwen with an intense stare that caused her to shake under it.

"Go away just get out!" she tried, pointing to the door.

Kevin and Ben looked at each other and nodded.

"Be gentle with her Kevin. Extremely." He warned.

"Always," Kevin promised before they both advanced on her.

Gwen's eyes widened in recognization, but she had nowhere to move except into the wall. She couldn't even kick out, her body hurt that much. So she put up as much fight as she could, but they had her pinned in five seconds.

"Lift up her shirt." Ben told him.

Gwen snarled, but they ignored her.

"Um what?" Kevin asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I would punch you but I currently can't, so I owe you one. Lift up her shirt, you'll see what I mean."

Kevin was starting to get a bad, angry feeling about this. He already had one, but it was intensifying with each passing second.

Tenderly he began to slide up her shirt. And then paused.

Ten seconds ticked by, though for Gwen they felt extremely slow. Ben was looking back and forth between them, but Gwen was staring at Kevin in horror.

Kevin slid off the bed.

"Excuse me," he said tersely. He disappeared from the room, and Ben, still holding his cousin down leant up in confusion.

They heard a few crashes and bumps before a loud roar filled the room.

Ben growled.

"I'll be right back. Stay there." He ordered to Gwen, pointing an accusing finger at her before running off. Gwen slowly sat up, wincing in pain before heading over towards the window, her last escape plan. It would not stop the inevitable, but it would delay it.

She had one leg out the window when the door reopened.

"You are too much like me, when you're in trouble you try to run." It was Ben who said it, but Kevin who wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and slowly lifted her back up and onto the bed.

Kevin placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"Who did this to you?" his voice might have been soft but she could hear the menacing growl underlying it.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gwen didn't say anything for a moment.

"I love you Gwen. You are the only person in my life that I love...I would do anything to keep you safe and happy, and you are not both of these things. In fact this is the worse I've seen you and I'm sure there are more bruises, and I'm sure you're more hurt then you are letting on. Whoever did this is going to pay, and under my punishment." Ben coughed,

"Excuse me, family rights."

"Fine, sorry, under our punishment." Kevin corrected.

Gwen looked up at Kevin in amazement, and he wiped the tears off her face before kissing her lips gently.

Ben blanched, but if it helped Gwen in any way, he was okay with it.

"Remember those guys who swore revenge on us...or, you?" Gwen finally spoke with a shaky voice.

"Yes." They both agreed tensely.

"Well they found me alone. The end."

"No, not the end!" Kevin disagreed.

"What did they do?" Ben asked, fists balled once again.

"They tried to...they tried...they wouldn't take no for an answer." Gwen buried her face into her hands in shame, Ben turned and kicked something and Kevin let out a low and angry, broken howl. He then took Gwen's hands and brought them away from her face and locked into his. It was Ben who spoke as he recognized how Gwen was feeling.

"Gwen don't be ashamed..don't ever be ashamed, they already took and did so much, don't let them do this too! I won't let you."

Kevin kissed her hands.

"Go on."

"I fought them off..."

"How many were there?" Kevin cut off angrily. Gwen flinched at his dangerous tone.

He would not like her answer.

"Four."

"Well four people are going to fucking die," Kevin said, eyes narrowed to angry slits. Gwen's eyes widened at his serious expression, and she looked down as she could feel his suffocating anger from here.

"Four fucking guys? Four fucking guys!" Ben shouted.

"I fought them off." Gwen tried to reassure them.

"And they obviously didn't like that," Kevin said, teeth mashed together, and legs vibrating as he tried to rein in his temper, but failed.

"So we have names, we know what they did...Kevin let's go." Ben said. Kevin turned to the window but Gwen's arm stopped him.

"Kevin, Ben don't..."

"I'm not going to let them get away with this Gwen! Not only did they hurt you which is unacceptable and can never be forgotten or forgiven, but they committed yet another crime!"

Gwen turned pleading eyes to Kevin.

"Don't leave me."

He faltered.

"Gwen, I..."

Ben interrupted making the choice for him.

"Kevin she's right, I don't want her left alone, ever again. I trust her with you...stay with her and watch over her."

"I always do." Kevin said gruffly, and took Gwen in his arms. She placed her head onto his chest and looked up at Ben.

"I love you. Please be careful."

"Always am," Ben mimicked Kevin's response before running out the window and hitting the watch before exploding out in shattered glass.

"One day that is going to fail." Kevin said, holding Gwen close to him. She let out a laugh before it turned to a sob. Kevin gently laid them both down, and she curled into him and cried, healing her pain through tears, before healing it through spending time with the people she loved; Ben arrived home ten minutes later with a twinkle in his eye and his mouth shut, and Max arrived home straight after with food.


End file.
